Hinata's Dream Come True
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A short lemon between Naruto and Hinata. Funny how a simple trip into rocks can give you an interesting night with the guy you love. Rated M for lemon. R&R please. Chapter 2 has replaced Chapter 1 so you no longer need to switch. Enjoy!


Hinata's Dream Come True

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha. A certain blonde haired, knuckle-headed ninja was walking down the street along with a girl with blue hair and pale purple pupils. She clung to his arm for an unknown reason but he didn't mind it at all. She was his best friend. Sakura moved a long time ago deeper into the Fire Country away from Konoha and would return when she became an adult. The reason for this was for her to master medical ninja skills so she could really help him retrieve Sasuke, who was still with Orochimaru, a thought that pained Naruto to accept. It was about one month ago when he and Hinata started talking a lot more and training together. He spent so much time with her that he began to love her as both a sister and something more. Hinata's love for him magnified with each visit from him. She no longer fainted when she was around him but everytime he did something, such as asking her if she wanted to stop at Ichiraku for lunch, she would blush brightly, much to Naruto's amusement.

"Umm...Naruto-kun..." she whispered.

He turned his saphire orbs towards her and he smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.  
"Umm...would...it be okay if we stopped at Ichiraku again, I'm quite hungry..." she whispered.

He chuckled.

"Sure, but Hinata I wanted to ask you something to," he said as he stopped walking.

She didn't stop hugging his arm as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to that waterfall, tommorrow tonight..." he said blushing slightly.  
"N-N-Naruto-kun...w-what d-did you say?" she asked in disbelief as she blushed a bright shade of red.  
"I wanted to take you to the waterfall, for a date..." he said, with the last part causing him to stutter.

Hinata lit up like a Christmas light. Naruto hugged her and she felt tears come to her eyes. She embraced him and accepted his proposal. She was almost numbed by his cinnamon scent. She smelt of lavender and strawberries. Naruto thought to himself.

"Am I falling for her? Ever since Sakura-chan left, Hinata-chan has been with me...I really think she is the one, although my feelings for Sakura-chan still remain, I can't simply ignore her affection, I am really starting to understand her and feelings are taking over..." he thought to himself.

He released her and took her hand in his. She continued to cling to his arm as they walked to the ramen shop. They sat and talked over several bowls of ramen. Hinata had never felt so happy and at ease before. Naruto was basically a god to her. From the day she first met him, she was in love with him. She couldn't find it in herself to believe that she could be around him and not faint anymore. She could even be within close proximity of him and feel only nervous. Naruto matured a lot since he came back from Jiraiya's training. He got considerably taller and he was much stronger than he was before. He was now noticeably muscular from even in his jumpsuit. Soon, he felt his right hand snake and place itself on hers, to which she responded by moving close enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder. It suddenly felt ten degrees hotter and it wasn't because of the steaming ramen in front of them.

Suddenly, they heard a loud chuckle from out of nowhere and they turned to see Kiba in stitches.

"Oh my god, you two are hilarious!" laughed Kiba.

Naruto growl loudly and he punched Kiba in the stomach.

"Oi!! What was that for?!" he said still trying to contain his laughter.

Hinata tried to hide her affections by immediately starting to eat the ramen. Kiba looked at her and laughed again, only for Naruto to punch him in the stomach again, this time, three times harder.

"Shut the hell up Kiba, leave her alone!" roared Naruto.

Kiba, not wanting to get hit again, left the shop. As soon as he left, everyone in the shop burst into laughter. Naruto and Hinata lit up like a pair of Christmas lights and after finishing their ramen in silence, left for Hinata's house. She walked closer to him as it was really dark and she didn't want to use her Byakugan. Besides, she would do almost anything to be close to him, to smell his glorious scent, just to be around him...

"So...uhh...Hinata," began Naruto.  
"Y-Yes?" she replied.  
"You still haven't answered my question..." he whispered.

Hinata suddenly remembered and she blushed brightly yet again.

"Well...sure,I'll go with you Naruto-kun," she replied.

He blushed and laughed nervously.

"Good to hear..." he replied.

Soon, they arrived at Hinata's house. She turned to him, feeling courage building with him.

"Naruto-kun?" she said.

He turned to her, only to feel something soft and warm on his cheek. He looked down to see her kissing his cheek. He blushed as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him as she stopped kissing him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hinata...I look forward to tommorrow," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled her head back before Naruto kissed her on her cheek as well, causing her to blush. He released her and she went in. He went back to his house. The next day, they went to the woods to train with Shikamaru, Temari and Kiba. Naruto did better than usual in his training. Kiba and Shikamaru watched in awe as Naruto pushed himself to his limit. Hinata did better than usual as well. She easily passed all the challenges that Shikamaru put out for her. She even managed to beat him in a sparring match. Naruto beat Kiba in a sparring match as well, much to his amusement. Soon, it was time to go and Naruto and Hinata went to get their things for tonight.

Later that night, they set off for the waterfall. They both came prepared for the trip with an extra set of clothing and Naruto packed a condom. He had a feeling that it was time but he promised himself to not impose anything on her and to let her make the move. They arrived

"Naruto-kun, is it okay if I go over there and change?" she asked as she pointed behind the waterfall.  
"Sure Hinata-chan," he said with a bright smile,

She lit up as she went to change into her bathing suit. She heard him call her Hinata-CHAN. She felt so surprised as she slipped into her bikini. When she came out, Naruto already changed and was wearing his swim trunks. He was shirtless, revealing his well built body. He had a noticable six pack and his biceps were noticable even when he didn't tense them. She walked toward him and he lit up like a Christmas light. He remembered what he saw three years ago. He noticed a very similar figure he saw before. Her figure was much well toned and her curves showed a lot more in her purple bikini. She tied her hair up as not to get it too wet. She was walking towards him but as she reached him, He felt a sensation in his body. She gestured him to dive into the water and he did so, leaping several feet into the air and going head first into the water. Hinata joined him. She was walking in the shallows as she made her way towards him. He was staying afloat in a corner. She accidentally tripped and hurt her leg. He rushed to her side and helped her up. He noticed a small gash on her leg and he immediately lifted her onto his back, wrapping his jacket around her to keep her warm. He grabbed both of her bags as he leaped away. He held her closer to him as she was shivering rapidly. He arrived at his house and rested her on his bed.

"Wow, that was a short-lived trip..." she giggled nervously.  
"Don't worry, it was fun, and besides, you look stunning," he said smiling.

Hinata lit up again. He suddenly felt a warmth in his private area. He left to get some bandages for her. He returned and wrapped her gash carefully. Hinata felt nervous and a strange wetness came to her. She felt like she was lustfully staring at Naruto. He noticed her glare and turned to look into her eyes. Words didn't come out until Naruto spoke. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Hinata, I LOVE YOU!" he suddenly spat out.

His words made her smile brightly and she put a hand on his cheek. She moved closer to him but he sat on the bed and she moved up in front of him, not taking her eyes from his for even a second.

"Naruto-kun...I've loved you all my life..." she whispered.  
"Hintata...I want to be with you..." he whispered.  
"Naruto-kun...I feel the same way," she whispered again.

Naruto noticed the proximity and he blushed. He could feel her chest against his and her face was dangerously close to his own. Soon, he felt her lips connect with his. He accepted her affection. Soon the kisses became more intense and lustful. Naruto moved down to her neck and she began to moan. He stopped kissing her and whispered into her ear.

"Hinata-chan...I want you..." he whispered with lust in his voice.

She responded by lowering one of her bikini straps but not without removing his jacket.

"Come for me Naruto-kun..." she growled in a sexy tone.  
"He he he...you're very naughty Hinata-chan..." he whispered.

He began to hungrily go at her neck again. She moaned softly as he made his way down to her breasts. He removed the bra.

"Holy crap...Hinata...you're beautiful..." he whispered panting as he began to eat at her breasts.

She moaned lustfully as she felt a sudden but soft pressure on her nipple. Soon he stopped with her breasts and made his way back to her lips. She drew off his swim trunks to reveal his area. She lay down, indicating that she wanted him in her. He obliged and laid on top of her. He moved her panties to one side and entered, making her moan loudly.

"N...N...aruto...oh my god...you are so good at this..." she moaned as his pace quickened.

He covered her lips with his as he continued. She moaned down his throat as he continued to do this for several minutes. He finally stopped and she flipped over as she began to ride him. He was paralyzed as she bounced up and down and a very fast rate, leaning her upper body towards him and placing her hands on his muscular chest.

"H...Hinata...Oh Man..." he moaned wildly.

She continued for several minutes before Naruto lifted her into the air and thrusted. She embraced him and laid her head on his shoulder as he sped up.

"N...N...aruto...I...love you..." she moaned loudly.

He stopped after several minutes and rested her on the bed, panting heavily. He rested his head against her chest.

"Aww man...that was incredible..." he panted.  
"Yes...you're very good at this..." she whispered.

Hinata sat up and looked at her panting lover as he looked back at her. She pulled him into a passionate kiss to which he accepted.

"Naruto...can we be together," she requested.  
"After doing this, Hinata...I want to marry you..." he said with a grin on his face.  
"When we get older, I am going to marry you..." he whispered.

She giggled.

"Yes I would love that..." she said as she pulled him into another kiss.

It was Hinata's dream come true...


End file.
